Back Again
by Beloved Kitten
Summary: [Sequal to Opening the Past]With the universe off balance and it's all Ichigo's fault still, she's forced to play by someone elses rules at the same time as trying to fix it. And all everyones memories returning along with the ichigo's why won't Ryou's?
1. Welcom back

Authors note: Sorry this came a little late. I haven't been on fanfiction for a while due to school work and end of the year exams. But school ended Tuesday for us so I'm pretty happy. And to celerbrate I decided to start that sequal I said I'd do. So here it is and hope you enjoy! This chapter is going to be a little short though.

_Back Again_

_By: Beloved Kitten _

_Chapter one: Welcome back _

The sun was shinning, the weather was great, the breeze just right, and there was no work. No busting tables. No studying. No chores. No aliens….then why was I having such a bad day? And I'm struggling to enjoy my slushy! O and there's a sobbing girl beside me on the park bench while I set gazing out at the lovely view but not having the chance of appreciating it…Oh yeah…my slushy is melting.

"I…can't…believe…this!" Miwa gasped through wails leaning over with her head tucked between her knees, hands obscuring her face. I glanced at her from the side and continued to struggle to sip my strawberry slushy through the straw. " We…were…so- perfect….together!" She choked on her tears and was taking in sharp breaths.

I sighed deeply but kept my eyes in front of me…just slurping.

Suddenly she lifted up her head and glared at me with puffy red eyes. Her cheeks stained with dried tears.

"Why don't you care Ichigo!" she snapped at me in a dry voice. I glanced back towards her enrang face.

"Oh…" I managed to say with the straw in my mouth. "I forgot."

"What!" she shrieked. I took my eyes off of her.

"I've heard this before." She started shaking her fist balled up at her sides, shoulders up to her ears.

"What do you mean you've heard it before! Do you not get that Takumi left me! How he dumped me for that slut Chiyo!"

"Oh yeah…that was the name. How could I have forgotten."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks with fresh velegence.

"How could you be so cruel! I thought you were my friend Ichigo!"

"Ok…maybe I should have done this differently…" I mumbled to myself my words muffled by the straw still in my mouth.

Miwa's eyes widened as they filled with tears mingled in flames.

"Ichigo!" She started shaking so violently that I knew it was time to end this.

I reached into the pocket of my red jacket that I wore over my pink knee length dress and pulled out my power pendent.

Miwa stopped screaming and stared at it.

"What…what's that?"

I brought it towards me and tilted it so that the rays of the sun struck it just right and the heart shaped gem in the center flickered.

"Take me back." My words once again muffled.

"What…what are you doing Ichigo!" Miwa screamed.

A bright light engulfed us and the next thing I knew I was standing at the park entrance where I had been a few hours earlier. My hair in its usuall pigtails and the hem of my pink dress swaying in the breeze. I looked down at my hand and saw that my slushy was gone.

"Wha…!" I gapped looking at my empty hands. I then let out a sigh and looked to the side mumbling. "I went back to far…"

"Ichigo!" came a tear filled voice. I turned round to see Miwa a few feet off her legs trembling as her face held back tears. I couldn't believe it! I still ended up here! Miwa ran up to me and started crying.

"Ichigo…Takumi…he…he" she gasped between wails. I blinked at her. I then let out a sigh. I was going to have to listen to her again. For the twenty fifth time….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had been using the new time travel ability of my power pendant to my advantage. When I felt like sleeping in I would sleep in and when I was fully rested I would go back to when my alarm clock went off and get ready for school.

If not that I used it to get out of sticky situations. Like getting out of chours and unpleasant duties at work. It made life at the café a little less stressful.

But sometimes I just made it worse for myself by using it. Like the Miwa incident. When she first came up to me in the park I listened to her tale about Takumi cheating on her with Chiyo.

Chiyo was pretty cute with long jet black hair and blue-grey eyes. I wasn't surprised that he fell for her but I was still desapointed in him, cheating on one of my best friends.

But then out of now where I ran into Masaya and things have been pretty weird between the both of us since I broke our relation off. So to get out of another awkward moment I used the pendent but then ended up listening to Miwa's story again. But in order not to run into Masaya I had to lead her down a different path and she thought that I was tying to find an excuse not to listen to her. After three more times of going back she still kept finding a reason to blow up at me and so I started trying to avoid her all together…didn't work. She just kept finding me! And crying! And after hearing it thirty times you no longer feel bad and you run out of engery so you can't expect yourself to comfort her each time!

So in the end I let everything happen naturally. Ran into Masaya, another weird moment and I had to suffer through it all while Miwa cried about her boyfriend leaving her while I knew Masaya - who was standing beside us…felt the same way about me leaving him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ichigo!"

My head shot up off the pillow, I leaped out of the bed – still delirious – and caught my foot in the sheets toppling over and falling on the floor. I groaned as my eyes came to focus on my mother standing in my door way.

"Ichigo, darling your alarm clock has been buzzing for over five minuets. Cut it off and get ready for school." She ordered as she turned and left. I groaned tugged my foot from it's net of sheets and sulked over to the bathroom.

I not a morning person. I was never a morning person. That is except for that time when I was a love sick puppy and would gladly ditch sleep for a ride on the roller coaster with Masaya.

I yawned and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was tangled in a mess all about my head and my nose was a little red. I used the palm and rubbed my nose a few time then washed my face before it returned to it's normal color.

Once I was dressed I walked down the stairs holding my school bag in my right hand.

"Morning Ichigo! I made pancakes for breakfast! Along with some fresh orange juice!" Chimed my mother.

I came to a halt at the kitchen door way.

"Wha…You've got to be kidding." I said, my shoulders dropping. " I'm tired of pancakes and you know I HATE orange juice." I whined. Then folded my arms over my chest. " I don't like apple juice either." I mumbled under my breath.

Mom turned to face me her dark red hair swishing with the sudden movement, a bright sing song smile on her face as she stood over the stove.

"Oh Ichigo don't be silly! You love pancakes! And since when have you hated orange juice? Your dad loves it."

I stalked into the kitchen.

"I've been pancaked out since sixth grade and I've hated orange juice since I was born also I don't know why dad loves orange juice…what does that have to do with me?" I mumbled as I snatched a pear from the basket on the counter.

"Ichigo!" Mom whined with a pout on her face. "I made pancakes, you can't just go out the door with a pear and not eat them. Your dad sure isn't!"

"And for good reason." I called over my shoulder as I headed out of the kitchen. I then bumped into something firm dropping my pear.

"Watch where your going, cutie pie!" I looked up to see dad standing in the door way. Tall with bright brown eyes and dark almost spiked hair. I looked down at the ground, gasped and picked up my pear.

"Dad!" I whined as he walked past me. "Now my pear is dented. It was the last one!"

"Oh don't worry about it. You could eat what your mom fixed." Looking over my shoulder with a dark look on my face I stared at him.

"Do you even know what she made?"

"Of course!" He said with a smile just as bright as mom's as he sat at the table. "Something wonderful. Just like my baby cakes always does!" I rolled my eyes as mom turned with a plat staked with disks of brown fried dough. I felt my stomach churn with just the smell of it.

"Yum pancakes!" Dad licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. Mom's smile brightened. "What I always want for a good start in the morning!"

"But you always nab a bagel for breakfast." I stated turning completely around. "Why the sudden change?"

"What's wrong with wanting a home cook meal from my honey bunny!" He chimed. Mom giggled. I looked in disgust as she kissed him on the cheek and dad struck his fork into the first pancake on the stack.

"Anyway…" He added looking up at me. " I thought you loved pancakes."

"I did. Until I was feed it every single day. Now I can't even smell it without having my stomach churn - yet alone eat it!"

"Don't be silly." He said stuffing his fork into his mouth. "Come seat and eat what your mother fixed."

"You know: I don't mind a dented pear. It's just fine. It still edible! Bye!" I turned and high tailed it just as I caught a glass of orange juice placed in front of my dad.

As I ran out of the house it reminded me of Ichigo Two…How we got into an argument over liking and not liking orange juice. I sighed as the wind whipped through my hair as I dashed down the street.

I wondered how they were doing….

* * *

End chapter one: Welcom Back. Please review at your own whim! - **_Beloved Kitten_**


	2. Where to Begin

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update.Didn't I say I would like...two weeks ago? So Sorry. I've just been having major brain blockage! I can't think of a thing! Even now I couldn't come up with anything! So...I just wrote something down and placed it as the second chapter. I coudln't just place an author's note with out updating...I NEED IDEADS! I REALLY NEED HELP WITH THIS!

P.S. Again this chapter may have nothing of importance to the story. I just needed to think of something to add along with the note. But read it anyway if you want.

_Back Again_

_By: Beloved Kitten _

_Chapter two: Where to begin _

Two stood in the hall way with her friends Miwa and Moe. Miwa had blue streaks running through her brown hair, green eye-shadow, along with hot pink finger nails. She had safety pins all along the hem of her skirt uniform and the cuff of the jacket. A monkey keychain hanging from her shoelaces.

Moe had flower hair pins through her thick sun blond hair and wore an assortment of bangles and bracelets at her wrist.

Ichigo wore her hair up in two pony tails, one on each side of her head as she fingered the strawberry shaped sterling silver earrings in her ears.

"Then what?" Asked Moe with eagerness. Ichigo Two smiled as she played with her earring.

"Then he took my hand and said that he was sorry for missing our date. And then when his hand left mine there were these earrings in my palm! It was so sweet!"

"Wow! Are you going to wear them everyday?" Moe asked.

"Well I've already got this necklace - that I never take off -so I might as well –

"Everything in this school sucks." Said Miwa in a flat drawn out tone as she leaned out the open window, interrupting the red head.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The two girls looked to the other expecting an answer.

"Everybody spends their lives wrapped within meaningless dreams and fantasies of boy bands and in the end their days are wasted as they drown in their pool of love sick misery."

The two stared at her, Moe's jaw opened as they watched her stare expressionless out the window. At length Ichigo spoke.

"Boy bands?"

"What in the world are you talking about Miwa?" Moe asked with a flourish of her wrist and a swish of her hips. Miwa said nothing as she stared out the window at the courtyard of kids scrambling towards the building.

"The sky is blue. Always blue. Why can't it be gray or mave or even brown. I would be fine with dark blue and a splash of red here and there."

"Man Miwa your always so depressed acting." Stated Moe. "And your wearing way to much make-up. You should also think about washing your hair once in a while. Then at least that strip of blue in your hair won't look so…faded."

Ichigo rolled her eyes then went up to join Miwa at the window. As she copied her by leaning her elbows against the ledge she looked out at the baby blue colored sky. Moe squeezed her way between them.

"It is a nice blue though…but your right…" Ichigo started. "It is always the same colors."

Moe sighed deeply with frustration.

"What's wrong with you two? What's with the boy bands and the color of the sky?"

Ichigo faced Moe with a skeptical look on her face.

"We've been way done with the topic of boy bands."

Moe sighed once more and slumped over the ledge. Ichigo looked back out towards the sky as it rippled with puffy almost translucent clouds and wisps of teal.

Moe suddenly lifted her head up a bright smile on her face.

"Hay! What if the sky was pink? No green!"

Miwa turned and eyed her darkly.

"Green…What world do you live in?" Moe stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and slumped back over the ledge.

"Goss! I was just trying to have a conversation!"

Ichigo stared out as her eyes traced the shape of the clouds. A faint feeling tugging at her insides.

"Those clouds…they look almost like…" She trailed off, her large brown eyes engulfed in the course shape of the clouds and their zig zagging paths.

"What? They look like what?" Miwa asked. Tilting her head towards her.

"Like…rips…tears in the sky."

Moe blinked a few times then shook her head.

"What's gotten into you? They don't look nothing like tears"

Ichigo's liquid brown eyes fogged over as they gazed out at the sky. The slow moving clouds traveling across the plain of baby blue. Something nipping at the back of her mind…

"Ichigo!" She blinked, her eyes coming back into focus and turned to face a doppy looking Moe.

"You zoned out. What's wrong?"

"Wha…" Ichigo started.

Miwa suddenly pushed away from the window.

"Moe…you really get on my nerves." She said flatly as she turned and walked away.

Moe lifted herself up and ran after her.

"What? What are you talking about? Miwa! Come back!"

Ichigo watched after the ditsy blond as she chassed after the hard core Burnett. She then turned back out the window. Something about it…

She then forced herself to draw back and ran after her friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I smiled wearily as I spotted Miwa and Moe getting ready to cross the street. Moe looked up, spotted me then waved her hand. I then nervously laughed to myself and cautiously walked over towards them itching around Miwa to stand beside Moe. Moe smiled at me. I looked down at Miwa who's shoulders where slumped, her Burnett colored bangs covering her eyes and nose. Fist clenched at her sides. The negative energy just radiated around her.

My shoulders tensed and my smile felt forced.

"So…how's – Miwa!" I asked with a nervous ting in my voice. A sweat drop appeared at the side of Moe's face as she laughed self consciously.

"What happened?" I whispered to Moe. "Did something happen?"

"I think…" She turned to face me. " She's ok."

The light changed to green to single that we could walk across the street. Miwa flinched in such a way black flames where practically ignited from her hunched back. Moe and I leaped back, Moe clenched my arm.

"I don't think so." I stated as Miwa started walking across the street in a brisk manner that almost had her appear as if she were the walking dead.

"She's taking this way to hard." Said Moe as we stepped cautiously off the curb and followed a safe distance behind Miwa.

"Did she tell you exactly what happened?" Moe whispered to me. I nodded my eyes glued to the hunched back of Miwa in front of us.

" Yeah…every…single…detail."

Moe sighed.

"Yeah… me too. What are we going to do?"

" I have no idea." I said and then we both picked up the pace and hurried across the street to catch up with Miwa. Moe let go of my arm and we separated one of us on each side of our distressed friend.

"So Miwa…" I started trying to sound as cheerful as possible, holding my hands behind my back, looking up to the sky. "What do you have planned for today?"

"To rip out the swrany throat of a black haired , blue eyed slut!" She hissed in such a frightening tone as her head jerked up. I felt the hair at the back of my neck rise as I saw the dark rings under her eyes and the gray ting in her skin. Starting to back away from her along with Moe, Miwa suddenly sprung up her arms and locked them through ours dragging us towards the school court yard.

"I'm going to ruin that slut Chiyo's life!" she roared. I glanced nervously towards Moe who had the same uncertain look in her eyes and I.

Taking in a deep breath I looked out at the three story, white and gray building that stood before us.

Wow…this was going to be an eventful day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stood in the hall way with my hands clasped behind my back. Miwa was between me and Moe. Her eyes were narrowed and she watched the student body like a hawk. Her posture made her appears as if she were possessed…but then again…she wasn't the normal Miwa.

She was taking this way to hard.

"Miwa come on. There's no way were going to find her this way." Started Moe exasperated. "What are you even planning on saying to Chiyo when you find her? And on top of that don't you think your taking this a little too far I mean…it wasn't like he was committed to you through marriage or anything."

I looked down at Miwa. She was definitely … not in good health.

Springing up I clasped my hands together and put on the cheesiest smile I could muster.

"Hay! How bout we go to the kendo match today! Find some cute boys n' stuff! Maybe…" I cautiously nudged Miwa in the side. " Someone who'd take you to the dance in three weeks?"

"Or…" She began rising her head. Moe and I looked to each other with excited glances. "… We could hunt Chiyo down and have her regret the day she ever met Takumi-kun!" She was smiling with such a devious spark that I felt the hair at the back of my neck prick up.

"Oh come on Miwa!" I said finally tired of all this. "I'm hungry! I don't want to stand here all day looking cute. I want to stuff my face with a cheeseburger and a chocolate milk. Then I want to go to geometry class and sleep in the back row! Come on! You have to get over it!"

Miwa's head shot up and her heavy lidded eyes bore into me with such a scycodic look that my mouth instantly snapped shut and my back grew stiff, shoulders straight. My hair feeling as if it were rising on end.

Moe laughed sarcastically and tried to shrug off the situation with a uncertain smile.

"Well…she shouldn't get over it this soon Ichigo. Miwa you should just approach the situation in a different way that's all…" her laughter died down and her eyes averted in my direction pleading for help. " Right Ichigo! Tell her that she just needs to find a better method of dealing with this – other than killing off Chiyo."

I stared at her as she smiled brightly with her sun blond hair curled about her face in fine swirls that had her face resemble that of a goddess of the sun….My left eye began to twitch…wasn't….wasn't Takumi always flirting with Moe as well…He was a cheat to begin with.

"Ichigo?"

My back un-tensed and I looked down at Miwa who's eyes were still boring into me. Ghose…she looked ill.

"Um….Lets focus on school work and finding dates for the dance coming up. If not that – lets bribe our folks to let us go on that ski trip! Yeah that's it! No…lets just skip school and get far away from Masaya and Takumi- kun!" I added with a dramatic show of my arms.

Moe blinked.

"Masaya…what are you talking about?"

I froze in position and my face began to burn a hot red.

Had I really just said that out loud…damn it…

"I-I'm going to get lunch! Starving?" I then turned around and hit smack into someone coming up behind me.

Falling backwards my wrist was grabbed hold of and suddenly I was balanced once again.

Looking up my face went through two fazes at once. Pale then livid with colors ranging from beat red to baby pink.

"Aoyama-kun!" Moe exclaimed with shinning eyes.

Onyx eyes were looking down at me while my wristwas held by his right hand. My eyes averted to the floor the ceiling – anything but his face!

Moe took a step forward her hands clasp in front of her.

"Your participating in the kendo tournament this evening aren't you?" she asked.

Aoyama didn't answer he just stared at me with such intense eyes that my gaze finally focused on his. My face flushing a bright pink.

Finally his eyes tore way from mine and I felt I could breath again.

"Yes. I am." He answered in a detached tone.

Moe smiled.

"Well then we'll be sure to be there – all three of us! Miwa, me and of course Ichigo! Isn't that right Ichigo!...Ichigo?"

They both looked at me as I was burning a hole in the tiled floor at me feet with my eyes. My face was burning and my throat felt swelled as though to enable me from speaking.

"Are you all right?" Moe asked.

Why couldn't I calm down…?

Managing to take a step back Masaya let go of my wrist. I looked up and tried to smile but an instant later my face fell and I couldn't manage to express anything at all. I took two more steps back and clasped my hands in front of me.

"O…k – well!" Moe looked back up towards Masaya while I lowered my gaze and looked anywhere but at him. "We'll see you tonight!"

"Are you sure your all right Ichigo?"

My eyes shot up and locked with his onyx pairs. His voice was filled with such concern that I was stunned and oddly at the same time...guilty.

I nodded my head with a little too much enthusiasm.

"well….ok. See you later Ichigo." He then turned and left.

Moe leaped forward and stated waving her hands about in a farwell.

"See you at the tournament Aoyama-kun!"

After smiling and waving continuously until Aoyama-kun's back vanished into the crowd her flashing smile vanished and she swerved in me direction.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Something wrong? Your face is beet red. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Again I shook my head no. Still I couldn't manage to open my mouth.

Why did I feel so guilty for leaving Aoyama-kun?

"Well lets go get something to eat." She said happily and then turned on her heal and took a step forward.

"Hold it!" I shouted my voice restored to me. She froze in mid-step, her back to me. "What was that all about! Why did you tell Aoyama-kun that'd we'd be there!" My face was now hot with rage and my shoulders were drawn up to my ears.

Moe turned 'round to face me and smiled sweetly.

"You did say earlier that you wanted to take Miwa to the kendo tournament to get her mind off of Takumi-kun."

"Yeah! But not to root Aoyama-kun! It was to distract Miwa! And why were you…you…"

"I what?"

My shoulders started to shake and I stared at her for a moment.

"Oh never mind!" I turned away from her and crossed my arms over my chest. " It's not like it matters anyway." I mumbled to myself.

"What in the world!"

"What is that thing?"

"Is that a fish?"

Moe and I looked down the hall and saw a huge crowd gathering. I blinked wondering what was going on.

"Hay! What are you doing?" Called out a male voice.

"Wha!" Moe exclaimed behind me.

I turned towards Moe. She was staring at the empty space on the wall, her eyes as wide as concord grapes.

"Miwa's gone!"

"Wha!" I mimicked as I leaped back and stared at the wall as well. Miwa was just slumping at that very spot a minuet ago.

"Hay! Somebody stop her!"

Both our heads turned to the crowd and we sprinted at a run towards them. Brushing our way through the thick layers of the student body stumbling and being smushedMoe and I managed to get through at the same time. We glanced at each other then at the source of everyone's attention.

Both our faces drained and our jaws dropped.

Miwa was leaning out an open window holding the largest gray scaled fish over her head I had ever seen! It looked to be about four pounds! Not only that – where in the world did it come from!

"This is for you beauty queen!" she called out with a manically laugh she then prepared to throw the fish out.

With one quick glance out the window we could see Chiyo walking across the field away from the school.

"Noooo!" Moe and I called out at once and we leaped forwards and collided with Miwa. Moe grabbing hold of her arms and shoulder while I clung to her torso and pulled her out of the window.

"Noo! Stop! My revenge!" Miwa cried out fighting with us still holding the fish over her head. "I _must_ smash her!"

"With a fish!" Moe responded.

"The scalier the better! Fits her complextion!"

Did this sound like a normal conversation to you?

Miwa then attempted to lung forward but Moe took firm hold of her wrist causing her to drop the fish onto the floor with a loud disgusting splat drawing back the crowd.

Our trio yelped as we fell backwards and met with the dark gray tiled floor at our feet

* * *

End Chapter two: Where to begin. Sooo Sorry for long update!If any of you readers out there have any ideas for this storystate it in your reviews. I'll be sure to give you credit if I like it.And again SOMBODY! PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS! The next chapter is Chatper Three: My mistake. 


	3. My Mistake

Sorry for the long time to update but my brain has been focusing on other things. With summer almost coming to an end I find my self still procrastinating to do my summer homework for art glass. So you all are lucky that I'm decided to do this instead of that! I'm still at a lost for ideas so if any one could help me out I'd be open for opinons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_Back Again_

_By: Beloved Kitten _

_Chapter Three: My mistake_

The day was slow. Out side the birds laid sleeping and the sun's rays soft. The air smelt of fresh dew and the out doors never looked more appealing.

Ichigo two sighed as she gazed mournfully out the class room window. Her chin cupped in her hand, elbow propped up on the desk.

It was history and she couldn't have been more uninterested. As the teacher read from a text book at the head of the room students were taking notes while others doodled in their journals. Girls in the back of the room were passing notes.

Ichigo sat in the last row along side the wall right underneath the window. Her notebook lay open with nothing but random thoughts scrawled across the pages along with "Aoyama Masaya" highlighted within two linked hearts with poorly draw cherry blossoms along the edges.

_If only this where science…then I'dt be something worth my time…_ She thought.

Two glanced down at her notebook. Her eyes locked onto Masaya's name and for a second the boys face flashed through her mind. But it was easily pushed aside with an unclear scene of blue, purple, and pink.

Picking up her black pencil with it's neon pink eraser she started scribbling down in her notebook. As she did she tried to keep the vision in her head. When she was done she glanced at it.

On the page she had doodled a tube with lines streaming out of it. Beside it she had written "One, Two, Three, Ichigo".

She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

_Um…Where did that come from…?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Momomiya!"

The red head lifted her head and looked towards the front of the room where a masculine man stood in a cooking apron.

"Help Miss.Hibiya! She doesn't seem to know how to beat batter!"

Ichigo glanced to her right at the second counter on the fourth row where a group of girls looked embarrassed. One in particular had her hands clasped in front of her and kept her eyes on the ground. Her white cap was shagging over her forehead and her apron was covered in flour. The girl's cheeks where tinted pink.

Chitose Hibiya.

Leaving her station she walked up to the small group and the girls parted to let her through.

Her first impression was that there had been an explosion. Cake batter was splattered all over the counter and their were cracked egg shells swimming in a small puddle of yoke. Along with a haze of flour and a half full jar of vegetable oil.

Looking at the mess Ichigo slipped her hands into the pocket of her white apron and took out a translucent rubber band. Removing her long pink tinted hair from her shoulders she slipped it back into a low pony tail, grabbed the bowel and started washing it out in the shink.

"Niwa." The orange haired girl jumped at the mention of her name. "Take the cloth and clean off the counter." She ordered with no feeling. The girl briskly nodded and got to work. "Isuwa." The small blond stepped forward with firm attenchion. "Go to the back room and get fresh ingredients. Miya, get two more bowels and a pan." The lavender haired girl went at once.

"Hibiya…look up," Three directed.

Slowly Chitose rose her clear blue eyes from the floor and looked at Ichigo Three bashfully. A piece of black hair draping over her eye.

"You'll be in charge of the mixing."

The girl's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. Three glanced at her as she lifted the now clean bowel from the sink took hold of a towel and briskly dried it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dipping her hands into the white creamy sand she watched as it poured through her fingers and down like miniature waterfalls.

Seated on the flat landscape the girl looked out to the point the white met the blue and turned into crystal clear waters that met the horizion. The white sand had particles of translucent grains some even beige. Here and there a small square of greenery fluttered out wards with snow colored tips at the leaves. Flouting in the water where a few small pinpoint flowers.

Bare foot the girl scooped sand over her feet and packed it down into a small mound. Once she was done she tore it down and started over. The gentle breeze picking up her hair and brushing it across her face.

Slowly her hands stopped moving through the sand and she drew her knees in towards her and rested her chin on the back of her hand. Her chocolate colored eyes intense as they stared out at the sea and sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Out of all the places I thought I would be spending my lunch I would of never guessed it would be the principle's office. It was already depressing enough that I couldn't eat lunch because Miwa was so intent on hunting Chiyo down in the halls. And shocking when she found her outside and attempted to throw a fish at her.

Now that I think about it that was just plain surreal. How in the world did she get the fish in the first place? That's something you only see on cartoons when they pull an object out of nowhere and smack the person in front of them with it. It doesn't happen in real life! And not only that I should of thought of just ditching Miwa and Moe and went to get myself something to eat! Just because _they_ were going to starve them selves didn't mean _I_ had to!

Sighing deeply I looked up to see Miwa giving the principle the death glare while he frowned disapprovingly at the three of us who sat side by side in front of his desk. Not to menchion the hard gray chairs we sat in were just making us uncomfortable.

"I'm very disappointed in you three." He started. "I would of expected better from three fine girls such as yourselves. From what I see from your records here…" He lifted a few folders from the top of his desk. "…Your slates are clean and your scores are rather well…" The principle adjusted his square jaw as his frown deepened. "…That is except for one of you in two subjects…"

I felt my cheeks start to burn as Moe shifted in her seat nervously….Which one of us were he talking about…?

He didn't stop there.

"Attempting to harm a student on school ground or off school grounds is unacceptable. This school honors our code of conduct of responsibility, respect, proper…"

As he went on a long list of our school's code I was slowly drawing myself away and drowning out his voice…

This is awful. Not to mention that my parents had gotten back from their second honeymoon three weeks ago and dad was still bombarding me over if I had any boys over.

Ryou walked me home a few times but – he doesn't remember that. No one remembers anything involving that machine they've been working on in the lab and the three other Ichigos from parallel universes or alternate realities. So even if I said 'no, no boys where over' it's not a lie. I mean it apparently never happened.

But with this, now my dad is going to instantly jumped to the conclusion that I've been influenced by some "bad boy" and it's the cause of me going to the principle' office! He's assumed so before…

"Oh what do you know about us!"

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Miwa's jaws snap close. She was giving the principle such a dark glare that I felt defiant we would be given more than just detention.

"Miss –

Miwa cut him off.

"Who cares about the dark code of conduct! I don't give a care! All I want is for your puggy cheeks to get out of my face!"

"Miwa!" Moe shrieked as she scooted her chair away from her. My jaw dropped.

No….she didn't just…

"Will I never – Miss –

Again he was cut off by Miwa stamping her foot on the grey carpeted rug and jumping to her feet.

"Shut it with the 'miss'. Do I look like an old women to you?"

The principles face had grown apple red and his brows knotted together over the bridge of his nose. The hair on his scalp seemed to rise. His back tensed.

"Now you listen here young lady! If you don't simmer down I swear you would be suspended for more than just a day!..."

As the principle went on describing what horrible punishment would come to us Moe stared off bleakly and Miwa was silently shaking in rage. While I was still left in shock.

We were most defiantly screwed…

I felt a pulse.

I stiffened. I felt it again. Taking a quick glance at the principle I slowed my breath and tried to sense were it was coming from.

I jumped.

It was stronger that time. I glanced at my pocket…Could it be….

It came again. This time I was most defiantly positive it was coming from my pocket. I stared at the slit in my skirt….It felt as if something of a lump was inside it. Beating like a heart…Just the thought of sticking my hand into my pocket and pulling out some disembodied organ was freaking me out.

" Shuuuuut uuuuup!" Miwa shrieked.

But I couldn't pay attention just as the principle bellowed something I quickly stuffed my hand into my pocked wrapped my hand around something cool and pulled it out.

I was shocked to find that it was my power pendant. I didn't even remember bringing it with me.

Then it came to me…Maybe I could go back and prevent this incident form ever happening. I wouldn't get in trouble with my parents. I'd be saved of spending the rest of the month in detention. I could even make it so I got myself lunch and keep from running into Masaya again! I could get out of going to his kendo match and I'd know to keep a better eye on Miwa!

Taking a quick glance at her I knew I really needed to keep an eye on her.

Problem solved.

I looked at my pendant in my palm again. I blinked.

The pink gem in the shape of a heart in the center had turned a deep violet. It had no gleam to it what so ever. And bobbing around it's edge almost like go-carts where small pin point dotes of gold lights.

Tilting my head to the side I stared at the little lights…What was going on with it…?

Then without thinking I lifted my hand and extended a finger towards the gem… I just had this strange erg to touch it. To see if the lights were real. Not to mention it was alluring.

The instant the tip of my finger came into contact with the dark gem it seemed to have burst open. I yelped and shielded my face with my forearm. Keeping my eyes closed I felt a whirl wind of shear force colliding around me. It was as if I had been encased in a box with winds compact into it. And with it my breath was being sucked away.

I shrieked, managed to open my eyes part way and gasped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can I try some…?" Chitose asked in a low voice.

With out glancing at the girl Ichigo swiftly ran the wooden spoon along the entire length of the brim of the metal bowel. Gathering cake mix at it went. She then lifted the spoon and held it in front of the ebony haired girl.

Her cheeks flushing a slight pink as she blinked. Ichigo unexpectantly shoved the spoon in her mouth then quickly slipped it out clean. Closing her eyes the girl swallowed and stood still and quite. The other three girls in the group looked to her.

"So – how does it taste!" one of them asked excitedly. Chitose smiled and opened her eyes.

"It's…wonderful!"

Just as the group of girls burst into smiles Ichigo's back went ridged and her pupils expanded. A Ring formed around her and then shot outwards in waves of purple almost like an explosion. Everything around her halted and started to move in slow motion. Hands on spoons. Students standing in front of stoves – they all seemed to freeze.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Miss. Momomyia pay attench –

Ichigo Two froze stiff and as her purples widened. Everything in her sight was lost in a fog of purple as if a film had been lifted before her eyes and left everything trapped in one moment of time.

The birds she had been staring out side through the window had stopped in their position of flight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One's hands ceased to move and the sand pouring from her opened palms came to a halt in midair. A soft haze of purple stretching out towards the sea casing the waves in place as her eyes stared out at it all as if unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't know what it was that I was looking at. In the distance I could see Miwa standing with her mouth open , fist clenched at her sides. Miwa glued to her seat in horror and the principle's face looked as if it were about to boil over…but the odd thing was…was that they weren't moving. Like I was looking at a picture through an enlarged frame. Not only that my vision was all in purples. Looking down at my hands everything was normal but once glancing up…it was a different story.

It was as if I was detached from it all. They all seemed further away then they had before…and that I was encased in some translucent violet box keeping me from them. But when you looked up it looked more like I was in another world than a box. Flouting slowly above me were what looked like consolations and a medley of stars. But the thing was…I didn't recognize any of them. From what I could tell it wasn't our solar system…but something else.

Glancing down at the pendent in my hand it was pulsing softly with a faint clouded light and drifting from the gem were still more golden pen points of light and joining the group all ready in the air forming another piece.

Taking a closer look at what I was seeing I noticed a light that was larger than the others.

I stood from my chair and walked up towards it. Tilting my head I examined it.

"A planet…?"

I then caught notice of something behind it. From the looks of it there were a ring of reflections of the planet. With a thin clear sheet of something between each. Like each reflection was catching onto the next mirror and then that reflection was caught on the next mirror which was caught on the next.

Stepping to the side I stared.

"It goes on forever…."

I turned and looked at the pendent still on the chair. Walking up to it I picked it up and sat back down. Before I could change my mind I pressed down on the gem once more…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With a flash everything un-froze and was back in motion. The four girls were dipping their fingers in the remains of the cake batter still in the bowel and laughing as they did.

With a soft clank their attention was averted to the floor where a spoon had fallen. Then without warning Ichigo Three collapsed.

The girls stared and Chitose screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" - ion! This isn't a time for daydreaming!" The teacher finished. Two's eyes feel closed, every muscle in her body went limp and she dropped from her desk to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" The teacher's hand swept up to her mouth. "Somebody get a nurse!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the last grains of sand rejoined the duns One fell onto the sand as if she were sleeping…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You bastard!" Miwa screamed as she slammed her hands down on the desk. Moe cringed. The principle jumped to his feet.

"Now you listen here you…"

As they spoke everything started to drown out…In my mind all I could see where flashing of the past…Two flipping her hair...One standing next to Kish…Three standing in our kitchen making breakfast…Two yelling…Three as a kitten…One laughing…the three of them on my floor in sleeping bags…The four of us…together.

And then I felt calm. It was as if the strain in my life had left and I was floating on cloud nine. And with that I could no longer hold my eyes open and I felt my self falling…and just before everything blacked out I heard my name called out and it echoed…but…by who?

* * *

End Chapter Three: My Mistake. Well again I'm out of fuel. I'm going to attempt to update this before school starts back up for me in the middle of August...soo...That's all I have to say for now - **_Beloved Kitten_**


	4. My Wrong

Authors Note: Really sorry it's taken so long to update this. I got major brain blockage and then over time I slowly forgot all about it and when I remembered I completely forgot what I was going to do with it other than little clips I had no idea of how it tied with the story though I knew it had some intention with my plot...so I'm trying to remember everything at the same time as revising and completing all my stories and typing up the new one I just came up with which won't be posted until I finish all the rest. Again really sorry it took so long to update.

_Back again_

_By: Beloved Kitten_

_Chapter 4: My wrong_

I laid there on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't recall anything that had happened last nor how I got to where I was. It seemed as if time passed by forever until I heard the squeak of a door open.

I slowly turned my head to face it and saw Moe standing in the doorway. Her sun blond hair framing her face like a veil in a similar manner as Pudding's. And then it came to my attention that Pudding was standing right beside her. They were both smiling and Moe bounded into the room swinging her arms.

"Ichigo I can't believe you finally woke up. It's been ages."

It barely dawned on me that the room was completely white and that the ivory lights were placing the whole environment in a white haze that made it hard for me to focus. I followed her with my eyes as she darted towards the window and flipped the curtains back slightly for a quick peek.

I tried to move yet the desire wasn't as strong as the will. No matter how much I attempted to move my legs, arms or lips they just wouldn't cooperate.

When Moe stood up straight, away from the window. She was no longer Moe but Pudding. I slowly glanced towards the door. It was closed now and the Pudding I saw before was no longer standing there. I glanced at this new Pudding that had taken the place of Moe who was no longer smiling. Was this Pudding to begin with? Or is this someone else?

Her face stern and emotionless she lifted her arm and pointed with a limp finger towards the window.

"The path you've set has taken it's course. The road already built no other route can be taken."

I groggily blinked and stared at her. This Pudding was the same height as Moe and the same age...yet it wasn't Moe...and wasn't Pudding either.

The words she said just drifted away like some fading memory as her cold brown eyes bore into me. I had the odd sensation that I wanted to smile. I wanted to smile at this strange person I did not know standing beside my bed in this intense white room.

Then quietly she said...

"You are fading..." And with a gust of wind the curtains were no longer there. Not even the window excited but what I saw caused my heart to stop and my eyes to ach and my breathing to strangle. The most profound pain erupted from my center and I wanted to scream bloody murder. My eyes refusing to peal away from what ever I was seeing beyond the window less wall.

With a start my eyes flew open and I jerked up. My breathing was course and my head was aching. For a moment I was relieved to find it had all been a dream until I looked up and saw that I was still surrounded by white nothingness.

In a panic I found it harder to breath as my head jerked from one direction to another. When I made a motion to lift my arm to my face to shield my eyes from all the white I met resistance and looked down to find that my wrists were placed in large thick silver cuffs that had an odd swirly design which traveled all the way across the bulky chains that were attached to them and disappeared into a whiteness below me.

Freaking out I lifted my leg wanting to jump finding my ankles in bulky shackles of the same fashion as the cuffs at my wrist.

My blood running cold I looked to find that the white where the chains were attached was actually a table or pedestal of some sort that I was laying on top of. It looked to be some sort of smooth marble or glass. But the color solid like stone. I was no longer wearing my school uniform but a simple white dress with thick straps holding it up on my shoulders. It's length down to the center of my thighs slightly above my knees. Other than that I was bare of clothing and my ribbons were no longer in my hair.

Everything rolling in tides about my head I opened my mouth to find no sound escaping as I strained to make noise. Then with a sudden burst my screams let loose and I was frantically tugging and pulling at the chains trying to pull myself free of them. When my voice died out with no effect with only the sound of my panting to accompany me I looked about into the nothingness and held my fist to my chest trying to calm myself down. I felt as though I were losing my mind.

I had to think.

Where was I last...

I remembered leaving the house with no breakfast since mom made pancakes and dad had ruined my pear...Meeting my friends at the cross walk and Miwa still acting up after the break up with Takumi. Then during lunch stopping Miwa from catapulting Chiyo with giant grey scaled fish – which was just freaky by the way – and ending up in the principle's office dreading life and sneaking horrified glances at Moe while Miwa – again ruining my day – argued with the principle and my pendant acting funny...then...Then what?

I closed my eyes hoping that blackness instead of white would help clam my nerves...

The pendent glowed...time looked like it stopped. I saw weird light things floating in the air and what looked like a ring of reflections of the same planet that went on for like ever. Then...I...I...I did something I know it did!!

Letting out a squeal I swung my arms and legs around in a tantrum. WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD WAS GOING THE HELL ON!!!!

I slammed my fist down onto the table beneath me and then suddenly my memory was jogged.

There was nothing. Everything just went back to normal and I blacked out. It was almost like the whole thing never happened. I thought back...I just blacked out for some odd un natural reason.

I just sat there...thinking about it...Had i died...? But then why was I in chains? I sat there half thinking about it and half wanting to go back to sleep thinking that when I woke back up I would find myself in the nurses office or at home or something.

That was it!! I slapped my fist into my palm with a triumphant smile.

"I'll do that then!" I said out loud. "I'll sleep and wake up and find this all to be but an unhappy unsettling nightmare that I well hold in my memories as scaring the crap out of me and will then bury under many layers of other memories I'd rather have!"

Smiling to myself I spread my arms, closed my eyes and began to fall backwards attempting to fall into a deep dreamless sleep when...

"That won't work." I jerked to a halt but it was too late. My back came down hard on the surface below me and I shrieked as I landed on top of one of the large bulky silver chains. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry. The dress I wore was so thin it gave no cushion to my fall WHAT SO EVER!!!

Lifting my head to look up over and behind me I saw a girl standing in the center of the nothing staring at me. I hopped up the chains chiming as I turned halfway to face her eyes wide.

"Where did you come from?"

She ignored the question.

"If you think going back to sleep would help you it won't. Even if you tried you wouldn't be apple to put your mind in that sort of state that would be required for sleeping."

I stared at her.

She was about Pudding's age – eight or nine – with thin dark blood red hair pressed to her scalp. Large brown liquid eyes and skin so pale it was hard to believe that that it was possible; surprising that none of her veins shown through. Her head compared to her thin framed looked large. The girl was wearing a plain white dress – almost like a gown – similar to mine except at the skirt my flared out and her's was limp and straight. The thing that popped out to a person were her eyes and hair.

"Come again?" I asked blinking tilting my head to the side trying to rewind and comprehend what the girl had just said. Not to mention that her voice was kind of eery.

She opened her mouth every so slightly but before she could say anything I held up my hands the chains chiming against one another as I shook my head and took a double

take.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" My head tilted even further. "No – that's not what I want to know – Well I do but not as much as – Where in the world am I!?"

I stared at her and she just stared back.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"And why can't I sleep? And that stuff about the compasity and brain and all that crap what was that?!"

A lot of questions I know but if you were in my situation you would do the same.

It was quite for a moment as we stared at each other. Then...

"Do you happen to know where my clothes are?"

She sighed. "You happen to not grasp the severity of what you have done."

Her voice was almost distant – no not that – it was almost I don't know...Maybe it expanded. That's it. Her voice seemed to expand towards me and then fade as it drifted out into the nothingness surrounding us.

"Wha...! What have I done? And why can't I sleep?"

She looked at me patiently in that way little kids do when they know something more than you but don't feel like explaining it.

"You can't sleep because in a way your already sleeping. In a sense. To others it would appear so. Your trapped in the inner center of your mind at the moment. That is where we are."

I stared at her...

She stared back.

I stared some more...

She stared patiently back..

I continued to star.

"What?"

"You wanted to know where you are. Your in your mind."

I held scrunched up my face trying to comprehend what she was saying. I sat there on the pedestal/ table thing and repeated what she had said over in and over to myself.

"Repeat."

She opened her mouth.

"No!" I waved my hands around shaking my head again. "I think I get it. What I really need to ask is how did I get here. Could you tell me that?" I looked at her. " How did I get here?"

I was surprised with how calm I felt – confused yes – but calm.

"It's because of you... and your pendant."

I blinked. " Reiterate."

"When you ruined the fabric of the universe bringing the three other Ichigo's to your world it caused a disturbance that it sought to correct itself to protect what it contained, which was all the alternate realities. In solution to the problem it decided to self destruct if you would say. Start over with a clean slat since the damage was so savvier. But when you went back in time attempting to fix it you literally sucked everything back in and stapled the gashes closed again. This couldn't be done without leaving a few scares."

I stared at her...Did I really understand what she just said. It was a lot but did I manage to catch each word she said?

"I DID WHAT!!" I shrieked as it slowly dawned on me. Calm just flew out into the nothing. "Your saying I did something again! What?! What was it!? I thought I fixed everything!!"

She waited a moment for my nerves to calm down as I panted and stared at her with crazed eyes...What the fuck did she just say?

"You used your pendent did you not?"

"Yes!!"

"Your power pendant was able to do that because of the ability it held. It was created to absorb your power and contain it until released for your personal use. It's holding space is unlimited due to the fact that over time your power could grow and it would have to contain more. Your's being stronger than the rest because you hold more promise and that you had been the cause of the dilemma in the first place caused the forces that form the vile between the universes to come and absorb into your pendent. Giving you the chance to use it's power for your self. Releasing it at will to go back in time."

I stared...then cautiously nodded my head.

"I think I understand that – what no I don't!!"

I was beginning to freak out again. All this white was frazzling my nerves.

"The power your pendant absorbed was too great for it. And so it did just as the universe did in an attempt to correct itself. It went into a dormant sleep so that the energy inside it could compact and allow it to keep hold of what it held. But the flaw with the pendant is that it doesn't absorb all of your power. It only takes a portion of it just allowing you to live a normal life style but your abilities of a cat are still there."

Stared...

"When you touched it it's immediate impulse was to absorb the extra power you held which left too much for it to contain along with the flow of the universe. So the pendant expelled some of that power so it wouldn't be so much to hold. Which is what happened when time stopped for you. But you then touched the gem again causing it's struggle to contain the energy to strengthen and it forced everything back into it self and put itself into dormancy. But in order for it to do that they also had to stop the flow of power coming from you so it forced you as well to fall into a dormant state."

I stared at her. My blood rising to my face causing my cheeks to redden in splotches.

"YOUR SAYING I'M IN ACOMA!!!" I screamed at the tope of my lungs. The sound of my voice dissipating into the white around us. " Your saying my pendant forced me into a coma!?" I raved as I crawled across the table to the edge - the closest I could get to her with my chains.

"The pendant isn't responsible. It's nothing but an object. The forces it contained within it forced you into your present state. To keep you from causing any more harm to what it was trying to do – correct itself."

I was panting hard. I wish I could wring that little girl's neck at the moment just with the intense anger I felt at that moment.

"That's what I did wrong? Touch it!!"

"No. It was before that. When you had first used it to travel back in time. What you should of done is let things take it's course –

"You mean let the whole universe collapse on it self!? Are you mad!?"

"No. Since you are the one that caused the disturbance you would of been left be. And the solution in time would of been brought to you. The others would be gone but not in the sense that your thinking. Their essence would still exist though not them themselves...What you did would take time...hundreds of years to fix. Like when your injured or your arm is broken it takes care and precaution to fit it back into place and give it time to mend itself. What you did was ripe the gashed back together in less than three seconds what would of taken centuries."

I stopped looking at her when she had reached "hundreds of years to fix" and was rolling on my back from one side of the table to the other covering my face with my hand. I couldn't take this. It was too much to take in one sitting!

"What about the others?" I groaned through my fingers. "Has anything gone wrong while I've been trapped here?"

"The other Ichigos being connected to you where effected. But you being forced into dormancy wasn't enough to reach them so they will wake up in a short time."

"What about me?" I asked as I rolled onto my stomach removing my hands to look at her.

"You will have to stay here. As I said earlier you can not sleep. Your already in a subconscious state as it is. Only your essence is still awake. Your body is not."

I groaned and covered my face again. Listening to this girl talk about how I ruined the world n' crap and forced myself into a coma was not making my day any better. I felt so horrible and sad mixed with guilt and nausea that I wanted to cry.

All the white just made it worse.

* * *

End Chapter Four: My Wrong. Next update should be soon. I've gotten my vibe back – after like almost a year! Hope you liked it. Review if you want doesn't really matter - _**Beloved Kitten**_


End file.
